Devil Fruit
is a mystical fruit, found in the World of Hedgehog Piece, that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. These mystical fruits are rather crucial to the story of Hedgehog Piece as the story follows along a lot of individuals with Devil Fruit abilities, meaning they have eaten a Devil's Fruit. __TOC__ About Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil, and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Since encounters of these fruits are rare, especially outside of the Grand Line, a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. There are more than 100 different types of Devil Fruit under three main classifications, most commonly found being Paramecia, then Zoan, and rarest being Logia. There are other minor classifications such as Mythical Zoan, whom happen to be the rarest kind of Devil's Fruit to be found throughout the world of Hedgehog Piece. One running theme with Devil's Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil's Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a supernatural ability or special trait, though they will not immediately become aware of it; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a . They come in different shapes and colors, and all Devil's Fruits have swirl marks or patterns, presumably, on them of some kind. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil's Fruit, after which the Devil's Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole has the same effect, as well as peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works. After ingesting the fruit, the powers within affect the eater's lineage factor. Devil's Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including The Marines, Shichibukai, and Yonko. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil fruit ability, while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users such as The Marines. It has been noted that there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; unknowingly so. Just like the One Piece series, Hedgehog Piece follows the trope that a Devil's Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically, Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves although these factors do not apply to every Devil Fruit User. Identification The same power of a Devil's Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil's Fruits of the same kind may exist at once. Though the process of the Devil's Fruit reappearing in the world of Hedgehog Piece is unknown, several Devil's Fruits have seen their consumers either die or met unknown fates. Whether or not Oda will explain or reuse any of the aforementioned Devil Fruit powers again is unknown in which, the same applies to Hedgehog Piece. There is a book in the Grand Line with Devil's Fruits listed (although sometimes a Devil's Fruit is said to have been unidentified). Whomever owns this book is unknown as well as the location and name of this book. Growth When a Devil's Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another fruit. Another characteristic of a Devil's Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the fruit was not endowed with the ability. Side Effects of Devil Fruits With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit User and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," in Japanese parlance). Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater, except "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit Users, while "standing" water does. It is not until a Devil Fruit User is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level. Even if a part of the user is submerged, they can not use their Devil's Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are Pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. As well as this, the use of a Devil's Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal. However, the Devil's Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil's Fruit themselves. Kairoseki, or Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil's Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Depending on how much physical contact the users has with the Seastone, the more their movement is weakened. One rumor is that Devil's Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, the claim has been contradicted saying that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. Consequences of Consumption The main attraction to eating a Devil's Fruit is the powers bestowed upon the user with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one type of fruit. More often than not, the power is far more useful than never being able to swim again. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil's Fruits still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette consuming one and there is no way of changing what power you get once consumed. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits Users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils" and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit Users have to be trained to a certain degree from simple activation control to full battle techniques. Another problem with the Devil's Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that users own purposes. Research There have been rumors throughout the Grand Line of Hedgehog Piece that there is specifically " special " research on Devil's Fruit being done by " special " scientists of an unknown group or organizations, such as The Marines. Whether this rumor is true or not has yet to be confirmed/revealed in the storyline of Hedgehog Piece, as well as what that " special " research on Devil's Fruits may be. Types of Devil Fruit Paramecia The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or powers, such as the Tele-Tele no Mi that allows it's user Két Ara to teleport at will. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as the Shokku-Shokku no Mi that allows user Nitro V. Kaian to produce, generate and manipulate electricity at will. Zoan The users of Zoan class Devil's Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistoric or ancient animals and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than some Logia Devil Fruits). Logia The rarest of the three classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element (making them intangible or indestructible, with training, in which it would keep the form of the user's body and makes the user less vulnerable to attacks and pain without the use of Busoshoku Haki). They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Devil Fruit Users Paramecia (1) *Két Ara: Tele-Tele no Mi Unknown (1) *Nitro V. Kaian: ??? Category:Devil Fruit